


Stimming

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [13]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Canon Compliant, Cute, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, Music, Silly, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Elizabeth likes flapping her hands, & is will do anything to show Booker how good it feels.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 20





	Stimming

Elizabeth heard music. It was coming from a shop, over in Emporia. It was a song that she recognised; one she had always absolutely loved back in her tower.

“Booker! Do you hear that?” She called over to the man. His body immediately stiffened, & he shot up from his place crouched by a dead Vox soldier. He looked around frantically, gun at the ready & Shock Jockey flaring in his hand.

“Where? Is it the Songbird? Comstock?” Before she knew it, he was by her side, guarding her. It made her laugh & her hands jumped, fluttering at chest level. Even in such a time, he was still able to make her happy.

“No, Booker. Music! Can you hear the music?” His brows knitted together, & he looked as if he was straining to hear. His tongue popped out of his mouth, & Elizabeth knew he was really concentrating to hear it. She took pity on him, she knew his hearing was going from all the gunshots & explosions, & took his hand, dragging him towards where the music was coming from.

“Oh,” His face softened as the music finally reached him, “You were right. I’ve never heard this song.” He mused, not even really addressing Elizabeth anymore. He swayed in place & Elizabeth smiled. Her hands begun fluttering again, flapping happily.

“It’s my favourite song from back in my tower.” She explained, grabbing his hand again. That made him look down at their intertwined fingers. Elizabeth was still flapping her hands, & he felt that.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a laugh, bringing her hand up. She continued flapping it happily.

“I’m flapping my hands! I do it whenever I’m happy!” What happened next would stay in Elizabeth’s mind till her dying days. Booker begun moving his hand with hers, up & down. He took hold of her other hand, & begun moving it as well, in tandem with hers. Booker looked happy then. He wasn’t smiling or laughing, mind you. But, in that moment, doing that funny hand flapping thing with Elizabeth, he looked truly happy. And that made Elizabeth so happy. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him this happy, ever seeing him enjoy himself as much as then. All because he was flapping with her.

“I can’t remember the last time I did this.” He hummed, giving Elizabeth’s hands a little squeeze.

“You used to do it too?” She exclaimed, jumping up beside him.

“I did, but I learned out of it for the army.” That made her heart drop. How could he go this long without flapping? It was so calming & fun & made her so happy.

“Well, I’ll just have to help you back into it.” She shuffled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She had been through so much already, travelling beside this man. She knew him, almost as well as she knew herself. She was going to help her Booker, because happy flapping was amazing, so how dare the army teach it out of him.

Booker ruffled her hair, “You do that, Liz.”


End file.
